pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Doom-Hammer
Story When Dr.Doofensmirtz purchases a new sidekick on the web, soon quickly after he arrives Doof realizes it's N-Gin from the Crash Bandicoot videogame series. But when Doof starts to regrets hiring N-Gin, he discovers hiring him was a great idea! Plot It was a average day in the summer, the sun was hot, the kids were playing, and Dr.Doofenshmirtz was defeated...as usal. Dr. Doofenshmirtz: CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!!!!!.....Norm, be a good robot and crank up the tub. Norm: What's the magic word? Doof: Do I really need to say it? Norm: I know you know it. Doof: Ugh. Please. Norm: Wasn't that so hard? Doof: Shut up. Doof walks up to the tub Norm: Be careful, it's hot! Doof: I've felt the sun. It's WAY hotter than this thing can be. Doof puts a single toe in the tub and he realizes how hot it's actully is. Doof: WHAT THE?!?! DO YOU HAVE OIL IN YOUR BRAIN AGAIN??? THIS THING IS COLD AS ANTARCTICA!!!! Norm: I'm sorry sir, but that was my first mistake in months. Doof: NO IT IS'NT!! In fact that was your 3,845th "mistake" this YEAR!!!!! AND BECAUSE OF THAT.... YOUR'E FIRED!!!!!! Norm: You can't fire me! You own me! Doof: Nope. I traded you last night while you were recharging with some guy who isn't a ROBOT!! Norm: Whats his name?? I think your'e trying to scare me. Doof: His name was, um.... N-Gin. I think so. (The doorbell rings) Doof:Hellooohh no... (There's a strange man with a rocket on his head outside of the door) Doof:Um... your name isn't N-Gin, is it? Man:Every time I look at the rocket! So are you my new master? Doof: Umm....Yeah. But it's Doofenshmirtz, not master, kay? N-Gin:Ok. But if you do that again, I'll UNLEASH THE DOOM-HAMMER! (N-Gin pulls out a tiny plastic hammer) Norm:Wow, so frightning! Doof:Shut up Norm! So N-Gin, please come in. N-Gin:Will. Doof: Norm, please leave, you have a strict 3:00 appointment at some wierd remote island called Wumpa Island. (snickers) Norm:Because you're soooo fine without me, see you never. (Norm flys through the roof) N-Gin:Wow,he's more stupid than Crash, and he's so stupid. Doof:Who? N-Gin:Nothing. Doof:So, because my latest scheme has just been foiled, lets get to work! I even bought this music to help us think! (Doof takes out a CD labeled "Jeopardy thinking music" and puts it in his boom box) 10 Minutes later N-Gin:Got it! We build a bunch of doom monkeys, and we send them on a rampage!!! Doof:Too 1960's! By the way what the heck is a "doom monkey"? N-Gin:Also, nothing. How about, we plant bombs all around the city, and we blow them up for our amusement! Doof:That could work, but we could also get killed in the process. N-Gin:Oh. I got it! We build a giant hammer, put it on a satallite, and drop it in space killing thousands of people!!! Doof: Um... where the heck did you get this idea? N-Gin:I thought it up for my boss. Doof:Did he like it? N-Gin:Let's just say.....he laughed and called me a worthless buffoon whose plans NEVER work. Doof:Well, I like it, and I think it could just work. N-Gin:Really? Doof:Yes, and I say we should do this Immediately. Are you with that? N-Gin: Ummmmmmm......Ok...........Let's do this crazy thing!!! (The two bohiemiens began to work on their ingenius plan. They predicted theroy... and then predicting that theroy will never work. They took inpiration from nature...by throwing rocks and rockets that were already lit at birds. Working, working, never sleeping....sleeping...sleeping while working, working while sleeping, sleep working, work sleeping... snorking.) 10 DAYS LATER.... Doof: Done! N-Gin:Would'nt it be more easy if we just stole the prototype my old boss and that loser are working on? Doof:Wow, you waited all time to tell me? N-Gin:Yes and he's planning to kill us all. Doof:What? Where did you hear that?!?! N-Gin:It was in the paper today. Doof:Wow. Well if he wants to kill us, we kill him! Computer! Recalculate Doom-Hammer-inator's destination! Computer:Where to? Doof: Ummmmm.... oh yeah! TO WUMPA ISLAND!!!!! (laughs) That's the most embarassing name for an island EVER!!! N-Gin:Ummmmm.... I lived there. Doof:Oh. MEANWHILE.... (In space a giant sattelite with a metal hand holding a giant hammer with spikes and is filled with tons of explosives drops the hammer making it fall to earth with the sound of Doof's and N-gin's laughter as it fell to Earth dooming tons and by tons I mean 10 lives as it headed towards a remote island) WHAT'S GOING ON??? Comming Soon! Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Crossovers Category:Red's Articles Category:Dialogue